Old habits die hard
by InsideBlue
Summary: Han pasado semanas desde que escapó de Azkaban pero todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a su presencia. A la realidad tangible de que ha dejado de ser un fantasma. Sirius/Remus. PG-13


Old habits die hard

_(Hard enough to feel the pain)_

La primera noche que pasan juntos en Grimnauld Place Sirius le hace un guiño desde el marco de la puerta en el que escucha apoyado la conversación que gira en el entorno. Un leve gesto con la cabeza y Remus sabe lo que tiene que hacer, las viejas costumbres accionándose como un resorte.

Se disculpa vagamente con el resto de miembros de la orden, que discuten tan acaloradamente que casi no notan el cambio en su presencia, y le sigue escaleras arriba, curioso, pero aguantándose las ganas de preguntar. Sirius sólo resuelve sus propios misterios cuando quiere.

Reconoce la habitación sin conocerla. Oscura, en decadencia. Cubierta de polvo por el paso del tiempo. Está desbordada del Sirius Black que conoció hace ya tantos años, el que se lee en los detalles descuidados, en los libros acumulados en desorden, en las banderas de Griffindor ancladas a la pared de un rojo desgastado.

Sirius abre la ventana del fondo y deja paso a un tejadillo ligeramente inclinado que corta el horizonte dibujado de estrellas y le invita a salir al exterior con un gesto de la mano. Remus obedece sin detenerse, embrujado por la irrealidad de los momentos robados y las escapadas nocturnas. La silla carcomida cruje bajo su peso y el sonido le lleva lejos, a lugares dónde todavía son merodeadores escabulléndose por corredores oscuros. Los recuerdos se le amontonan en estampida, un testimonio alborotado de la vida que se le ha consumido entremedias.

Otro crujido y Sirius se sienta junto a él en el tejado. Hombro con hombro.

"Es un tejadillo mágico" explica "Salía aquí fuera por las noches, cuando todavía estábamos en el colegio. Me cuesta creer que hayan pasado tantos años".

La noche corre lenta, perezosa. Una brisa suave del sudeste le revuelve el flequillo y hace que Sirius le mire entre mechones de pelo resquebrajados.

"¿Nunca te preguntaste como sería Grimnauld Place?"

Remus se encoge de hombros.

"En realidad no. Siempre supe que sería un lugar oscuro" dirige la vista hacia el negro incandescente del cielo y le parece que estaba equivocado "Nunca pensé que escondiese secretos".

Observa como Sirius rebusca en las profundidades del bolsillo de su abrigo de retales y le ve sacar un mechero y un paquete de cigarrillos. Han pasado semanas desde que escapó de Azkaban pero todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a su presencia. A la realidad tangible de que ha dejado de ser un fantasma. A veces está cerca de creer que todo lo que ve no es más que un buen truco de magia.

La combustión que agita el extremo del cigarrillo le trae a la realidad de nuevo.

"Y no los esconde" La voz de Sirius se extiende a través de la noche despejada, amarga y cargada de humo. "Lo que ves no le pertenece. Y tampoco le pertenecemos nosotros" dice, aunque lo que Remus escucha es _"Yo tampoco le pertenezco"_ y adivina la rabia que ondea bajo la superficie, tal y como ha estado ahí siempre. Sirius Black se enfada, y el mundo se convierte en un lugar en el que nadie será capaz de encadenar nunca la rebeldía.

Siente que necesita aire, e inhala profundo. Sirius le pasa el cigarrillo.

"Respira mejor esto"

Coge el cigarrillo de entre los dedos de Sirius y le da una larga calada.

"¿De dónde los has sacado? Ya sabes que no puedes salir."

Pone tal cara de incredulidad fingida que Remus no puede evitar que le haga gracia.

"Me estás ofendiendo, Remus. Que sepas que soy un hombre de contactos" Sólo tiene que levantar una ceja para que de verdad le responda. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Sirius suspira.

"Le pedí a Harry que me los comprara". Concede bajito. "¿Qué? No me mires así. ¡Levaba doce años sin oler un cigarrillo!".

"Es un crío, Sirius"

Remus pretende decir una cosa pero está claro que Sirius escucha otra, porque la expresión le cambia y ya no es divertida. Su sonrisa se amarga, y si había algun tipo de magia antigua en el aire, Remus siente que se pierde.

"Ya sabes que no. En las guerras no hay niños"

El aire de la noche no sopla más frío, ni más fuerte, pero de repente lo parece. Se da cuenta de que Sirius también lo nota, la forma en que la guerra empieza colarse en el espacio, y para sorpresa de Remus, es él mismo quien trata de mantenerla al margen.

"Además. Está eso que dicen de los viejos hábitos, Lunático"

Le mira con ojos que contrastan con el negro opaco de su pelo revuelto. Los bordes de sus labios esconden malamente una sonrisa, y el tono de su voz incita a los rincones secretos. Es una noche sin luna pero cree que Sirius podría llamarla en cualquier momento, simplemente con que le diese la gana. Como si él fuese verdadero dueño de sus influjos y de sus oleadas, o al menos de todas aquellas que tienen el poder de transformarle por dentro.

"¿Qué dicen?". Ha bajado la voz, pero ni se da cuenta.

Sirius enseña los dientes. Esa sonrisa canina de años apoderándose de su boca, y de la de la de Remus, en el instante que dura un impulso. El sabor del cigarrillo le recorre la lengua, y se entrelaza con los labios afilados de Sirius, con las palabras que resqueman en todas sus cicatrices y en las heridas abiertas _"Ya lo sabes"_ le susurra como humo. Su voz le hace caracolas en el alma.

Remus lo sabe.

_Sí. _Piensa. _Y vaya si tienen razón. A los viejos hábitos les cuesta morirse._


End file.
